The present invention relates to a hinge joint, particularly for closure elements such as doors and the like, for openings of containers, vehicles, holding tanks etc.
Door hinge joints of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One known door hinge joint is disclosed in the German patent document DE-OS No. 3,245,205. This document describes a door hinge joint which has a vertical hinge joint axis and custom security means. Two protrusions are provided of which a first protrusion is formed as a shell, and a second protrusion is formed circularly cylindrical. When the door is closed each shell engages beneath the associated cylindrical second protrusion. With a hinge bolt removed, the shells can come free even after comparatively small opening movement of the door panel without engagement with the second protrusions. Thus, the operating personnel are in danger, since the door panel can tilt and fall prematurely. This can cause damage to the hinges, door panel and door frame.